One of the major causes of death in the world is cancer. It is estimated that cancer will potentially lead to 12 million deaths in 2030. Radiotherapy, chemotherapy, and surgery are conventional cancer treatments known in the art. However, most current treatments cannot completely cure the patients, and therefore, many challenges still remain. Reasons for failure of known, conventional cancer treatments include high non-selective cytotoxicity, low response rates in solid tumors, adverse effects, and development of resistance.
Therefore, there is a need in the art for the development of new therapeutic agents that selectively act on the target tissue without side effects.